School Daze
by AngelKira
Summary: Sora and Riku have grown up and are now attending high school, but their new differences prevent them from being friends. It will have to take something drastic to get these two back together. Explicit yaoi, RikuxSora and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any characters from any of the games mentioned. I asked them over to play and I'll be sure to get them home before bedtime.

Warnings: Rated M for language, yaoi, and future sexual content.

As always, let me know what you think. If you like it, please review! Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though throughout the night he had been sleeping peacefully without any strange dreams, Sora's first thought of the day was to wonder why his alarm clock had suddenly sprouted arms.

"Sora, buddy, c'mon! Early practice!"

The spiky-haired brunette rolled away from the voice, grumbled tiredly and pulled his blankets tightly around his body. "G'way Riku…"

"Riku? Do I really look like that freak to you?" A hand fell from the sky and slammed down on Sora's back. "Up! Up, up, lazy shit!"

Sora sat straight up in his bed and tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes. He came face to face with a pale skinned teenager with light blue eyes and burgundy hair. The boy grinned and ruffled Sora's already messy hair. "That's enough sleep for today! Time for practice! Game's tonight, buddy."

The brunette yawned and glanced at the clock beside his bed. He groaned. "Wander! It's three in the morning!"

Wander grinned wider and pulled Sora, who was still in his soccer shirt and boxers, out of bed. "Best time to practice. Come on, let's GO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High school life had taken a little adjusting to. Needless to say, hours of monotonous classes and lessons were a bit of a step down from saving the universe. The crowd he ran with was quite a bit different as well.

Wander had become the best of his friends, if not his absolute best. Wander was the captain of the Paopu soccer team, though he often said that Sora would be better for the position. He, along with many new inhabitants of Sora's world, had appeared on Destiny Islands after the defeat of Organization XIII.

Sora walked with Wander to their high school, which had steadily been growing and remodeling due to the increasing population of Destiny Islands. The entire place was starting to seem more like Radiant Garden with its city-like appearance.

"I don't get why you and that Riku kid were ever friends," Wander mused out loud as they walked in the rising sunlight. "He's such a freak, don't you think?"

"I guess…" Sora had to admit, his former friend had gone through a drastic change. He'd never before seemed to care much about his appearance, but lately he had been dressing in black clothes and silver chains and jewelry, and wearing black makeup on his pale face. He had made different friends, just as Sora had, who wore the same kinds of clothes as him and did the same kinds of things he did. They sat at their own table at lunch, sat in the back of the auditorium during assemblies, never attended school sporting events, and once in a while they could be caught skipping classes behind the school smoking funny smelling cigarettes.

"Our relationship was… complicated, I guess," Sora tried to explain. "We'd known each other for a while and we went through a lot together." It seemed so long ago that he'd been fighting alongside Riku in order to save the many worlds he'd been to. He couldn't exactly explain their connection to Wander, who, like so many others, was blissfully ignorant to what had been happening while Sora was busy helping to keep the balance between darkness and light.

Wander laughed and shook his head. "I just can't see it happening. You're so cool, and he's just… well, there's not a word for it, really. Just weird, I guess."

"Yeah," Sora said quietly, the conversation unsettling him. "D'you think our new game plan will work against the Aurochs tonight?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. Wander grinned and went off into a cheerful rant about the effectiveness of their new play and the Paopus' imminent victory. Sora listened intently and, with a great deal of relief, was able to walk the rest of the way to school without any more talk of Riku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Check out the embodiment of school spirit," Dante said, smirking from where he sat cross-legged on top of the lunchroom table. "Can I just say 'gag'?"

Riku looked over his shoulder at the people who had just entered the lunchroom and a weight pressed heavily on the left side of his chest. Half of the Paopu soccer team had entered, all dressed in their uniforms, and trailing behind them, laughing at someone's joke, was Sora. Riku had grown too far apart from his friend in both looks and interests to notice him much, but since Sora's recent rise in the school athletic ranks, the former hero had become a regular topic in his thoughts.

As the soccer group passed their table, Dante turned to Riku and said loudly enough for half of the room to hear, "Wonder goes on in the locker rooms after the games? Do you think it stops at just taking showers, or do they get a little too friendly with each other?"

The boy Sora had been talking to, a blonde teen named Gippal, stepped toward them. "What was that, fucker?" Sora and another of the boys, Kilik, grabbed Gippal's arms and held him back to prevent him from jumping at the white-haired teen.

Dante laughed. "That's an ironic thing to say, Gippal. I heard about that disease you missed the last game to get diagnosed. What was it called again…?"

Gippal's face burned red and he lunged at Dante and Riku, who were now laughing, only to be pulled back by the remaining members of his team.

"Come on, Gippal!" Kilik tried to reason with him. "If you get in a fight now, they won't let you play in the game tonight!"

Sora had a difficult time helping to hold back the blonde. He was distracted by Riku's laughter, and he stared at the silver-haired boy in shock. He couldn't believe that his former friend would find so much pleasure in seeing someone else humiliated. Riku stared back at him, a taunting half-smile on his lips, and Sora felt a strange mixture of anger and pain rising within him. "Let's go," he said quietly to Gippal. "We don't need to waste our time here." With a bit of struggling, and almost no more hesitation, the team managed to drag Gippal away from the lunchroom and the two teens still laughing at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora waited near one of the back entrances after school, his face set into a scowl and his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. As he'd expected, exactly ten minutes after the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Riku came through the door with a cloud of smoke billowing out behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sora, his face carefully blank to hide his surprise. The door swung shut behind him, locking the smoke inside.

It was several moments before Riku spoke. "What's that face for, Sora? Where's your team spirit?"

"What the hell happened to you, asshole?!" Sora burst out suddenly. "Since when do you laugh at other people when they're being made fun of?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Because it was funny?"

"Why did you change so much, Riku?" Sora strode forward and grabbed a fistful of Riku's black jacket. "Since when did you start dressing like this, and hanging out with those jerks, and blowing off classes every damn day?!"

"Not everyone can be perfect, Sora," Riku said calmly. He pushed Sora's hand away and started to walk off. "People change, okay? I'm just not the guy you used to know. End of story."

Sora stared with a pained expression as the other walked farther away. Finally he found the words he'd been meaning to say in the first place. "I miss being friends, Riku."

Riku stopped and glanced over his shoulder. For a moment it seemed like he was going to respond, but he simply turned away and kept walking until he had rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

Sora stood staring for several minutes at the spot where Riku had last been. He felt numb, as though the other had slapped him across the face and the sting had not yet arrived. After a while he heard a voice calling out his name.

"Sora!" Wander came running around the building and Sora, blinking out of his stupor, jogged to meet him halfway. Wander bent over and panted heavily. "I've been looking… everywhere for you!" He said in between breaths.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, studying the worried expression on his friend's face.

"It's… Gippal!" Wander said, still out of breath. "He got… in a fight… and he's at the hospital!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That goddamn white-haired fucking freak!" Gippal ranted for the umpteenth time. The bandages over his eye were starting to slip because of the sweat on his forehead. "What the hell did I ever do to him?!"

"You threw the first punch, Gip," Kilik informed him, exasperated. "What did we tell you about fighting? We lost the game 'cause you weren't there."

"Yeah…" Gippal said, wincing guiltily. "I'm still sorry about that. I wanted to go, but they wouldn't let me out of here with this arm. How stupid is that? You don't need hands to play soccer."

"I think it was the fact that you'd spilled so much blood you could've painted the whole school that made them keep you here," Wander observed dryly. "For a freaky-deaky guy, Dante's stronger than he looks."

"Ugh, stop saying his name," Gippal complained. "It's making me sick."

Kilik laughed. "Are you sure it's not overwhelming shame about getting the shit kicked out of you by a guy who wears makeup that's making you sick?"

"Shut the hell up," Gippal growled and winced in pain when he tried to reflexively lash out with his injured arm.

Sora watched them all from the doorway of the hospital room, torn between laughing at their conversation and straying further into his thoughts on Riku and Dante. He knew that thinking too much wouldn't be healthy in the long run. His team's failure against the Aurochs had been partly because Sora had been distracted with his thoughts. Still, Riku was never very far from his mind, and he couldn't figure out why.

As though the teen knew exactly where the brunette's thoughts were directed, at that moment Sora saw the telltale flash of silver hair and black clothing disappearing into an elevator. Without realizing it, Sora had started to run toward the closing doors and he forced his hand in at the very last moment. When the doors slid open, he saw Riku leaning against the wall of the elevator with an expression of utter surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Perfect," Riku said with an overwhelming lack of enthusiasm.

Sora stepped into the elevator and leaned against the opposite wall as the doors closed and they started their descent. "Why are you here? You're not here to see Gippal, are you?"

Riku let out a short, sharp laugh. "Blondie? Hell no. I'm checking up on Dante. He got his nose broken by your so-called friend."

"Seems a bit more fortunate than what Gippal's got," Sora growled, suddenly feeling defensive. "A concussion, massive blood loss, and a broken arm."

"He started it," Riku muttered, as though that were all that mattered.

"Who cares who started it?!" Sora burst out suddenly. "They both got the shit beat out of them, and now we've got some kind of group war going on between us and you guys, and why the hell should it matter who starts anything anymore?! We're all guilty anyway!" Sora looked away, realizing that what he'd said made little sense, and wasn't what he'd meant to say at all.

Riku studied him carefully, then slammed the button for the emergency stop on the elevator. The lights suddenly went out, leaving them in a dull glow. Riku's green eyes glittered as he pressed close to the other boy. "What is this really about, Sora?"

Sora froze, intimidated by the darkness and their solitude. "I don't know," he said quietly, blinking. "I guess… I don't really want to be your enemy." He froze nervously as he felt Riku's hands on his waist. "Uh, why are you so close…?"

"I'm tired of you pushing me away, Sora," Riku replied. "If you don't want to be my enemy, you'll have to get used to having me close by. And you'll have to get used to the new me, and stop talking about what things used to be like."

"I…" Sora inhaled sharply. He could feel Riku's warm breath against his face. "I don't know anymore, Riku. I'll have to think about it."

Riku sighed. "Fine then," he whispered. "Have it your way." He pulled away suddenly and hit the button on the elevator to get it running again. They stood in silence for the ride down until Riku reached his floor and left. Sora stayed on the elevator, once again watching him go, and hoping that he wouldn't have to watch him leave again with the same painful, awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach anytime in the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Super extra bonus points for anyone who can name all of the games the characters are from. Again, please review! Me lovies the reviews! Thanks to anyone who sat through this entire thing. I know, there was no sexyness this time. Please be patient. I hope to have a second chapter done soon, and I promise something then wink wink Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter. I really didn't realize in the first one how much of an angsty-pants Sora was being. I actually think I like that though. It's a nice change from his oh-so-chipperfullness in the game. Alot of the other characters are OOC as well, and that's on purpose, so I don't want to hear any "wtf's" about it. I hope you like it, and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's day had been getting progressively worse.

To start with, everyone he usually met with in the mornings had turned up absent. Through further investigation, he'd found out that they were all missing school in order to keep the wounded Dante company. Riku had conveniently "missed the message."

Dante, through various sources in the hospital he had been admitted to, had somehow found out about Riku's elevator ride with the newly-turned jock, Sora, and the few minutes when the elevator had been stopped. Though Riku denied all of Dante's lewd accusations, the white-haired teen still treated Riku with cold suspicion. Apparently intimate contact with any of the school athletes was considered akin to inter-racial breeding or bestiality.

Along with being shunned by those friends, Riku now stood on shaky ground with Sora, not to mention the rest of Sora's group. Most likely at Sora's direction, the Paopu soccer team no longer singled Riku out for humiliation. Rather they treated him as though he didn't exist. In many ways, this could have been considered an improvement, except that Sora had adopted the same tactic. Even though the brunette had stated so clearly his desire to be friends with Riku once more, he seemed almost eager to avoid any close contact.

Riku sighed with relief when the bell finally rang to signal the end of school. Why he did so he wasn't quite sure. He had skipped a great amount of his last class in order to sit against the back wall of the school to smoke and brood… mostly the latter. He found he didn't quite have the strength to get up and walk home yet. Instead he shifted into a more comfortable position and pulled out another cigarette. He was just about to light it when--

"Got one of those you can spare?" --said a familiar voice.

Riku looked right up into the bright blue eyes of… Kairi. He sighed disappointedly. He had never noticed before how similar the teenaged girl's eyes were to those of Sora.

"Are you sure you want to risk the cancer, princess?" He teased, holding out another cigarette between two fingers. "How will you look walking around with a hole in your neck?"

Kairi, her hair slightly longer than before and wearing her school uniform, rolled her eyes, took the cigarette and flopped down beside Riku. "Yeah, yeah. I get enough of that from my grandmother."

Riku watched her expertly using her lighter, a small smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in a while," he started carefully, "but I really didn't expect you to change this drastically. What happened to the goody-goody princess I used to know?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked over his outfit. "You're one to talk, goth-face."

Riku laughed. "I wish Sora could see you. On top of obsessing about the way I've changed, if he talked to you now he would die of shock." Kairi's expression dampened noticeably, and Riku tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"You've… talked to Sora?" Kairi looked carefully away from Riku's face. "So, how's he doing?"

"Oh, that's right," Riku suddenly remembered hearing about Sora and Kairi getting together, though he'd never given much thought to it. He'd known for a while that Kairi would choose Sora over himself, and frankly didn't care what they did without him. "So, what happened with you two anyway?"

Kairi shrugged noncommittally, but still looked troubled. "Aside from me being totally humiliated and rejected? Not much, really. And I mean 'not much'."

"That bad, huh?"

The girl shrugged and forced a brave smile. "We thought we were doing good for a while. We got pretty far… almost all the way, if you know what I mean," she paused as Riku nodded. "But," she continued, blushing, "for some reason he just couldn't… get it up for me. You can't even begin to imagine how embarrassing it was, for both of us."

Riku blinked, taken aback. "Seriously? Mr. Perfect couldn't go all the way with a gorgeous, willing teenaged girl?"

Kairi shook her head and suddenly gave Riku a sly smile. "Actually, with the way he'd always been obsessing over you I thought he was… you know… kicking for the other team."

"Kicking for the…?" Riku frowned and crossed his arms over his chest while Kairi giggled. "Oh, that's real cute," he spat sarcastically.

"Come on. You must have noticed it too. When we were kids he was always following you around, and he's wanted to be just like you for as long as I can remember." Kairi patted his arm with mock concern. "I know it's difficult to hear someone likes you, Riku, but I'm sure you'll get over it somehow."

"Oh, go fuck a soccer player," Riku said as he hopped up, trying to hide his momentary embarrassment, and began to walk away. Kairi, still sitting against the wall, laughed and flicked her cigarette butt at him.

"It was nice talking to you again, Riku," she called as he left.

Riku grinned and waved over his shoulder. "Same to you, Kairi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Gippal's coming back to school tomorrow?"

Wander fumbled while bouncing a soccer ball on his forehead for the hundredth time and caught it as it was falling. "Yeah, they let him out of the hospital this afternoon. He's gonna have to wear an eye patch for a while though. Turns out Dante busted his eye pretty good."

"Gippal probably hates Dante even more now," Sora muttered as he bounced his own soccer ball from one knee to the other. "Dante got out before Gippal and everything. He barely even got hurt."

"Yeah," Wander said and sat down on the patch of the soccer field they were occupying. "Gippal kept ranting about how he could've beaten up the freak if he'd been ready for the fight and all this other crap."

Sora winced and dropped the ball. He stepped on it quickly before it could roll away. "About that, Wander," he started cautiously, "I don't think we should be calling Dante and the others 'freaks' anymore. They're just… different, you know?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What's with the sudden freak-friendly attitude? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sora nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I just think we should give them a chance. Riku and I used to be friends, and maybe if we all got to know them we'd find out they're not that--"

"I can't believe this." Wander jumped to his feet. "You've been talking to that Riku kid? They've gotten to you. They're trying to pull one over on you!"

"No!" Sora held his hands out palms up, his face imploring. "It's not like that! _They're_ not like that, Wander, I was just trying to--!"

Wander reached out and flicked Sora's forehead. "Have you completely lost your mind, dimwit? Did you forget what they did to Gippal, and the way they talk to us? They hate us! They don't want anything to do with us, least of all to be friends! Whatever that Riku said, forget it Sora! It's just another one of their tricks!"

Sora bit his lip, his mind racing. Finally he shook his head. "I don't believe that. I don't believe they would do something like that."

Wander laughed softly and shook his head. "You're a good guy, Sora, but you're too nice for your own good." He put a hand on Sora's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "You might trust those guys, but I don't. Just be careful, okay?"

"I don't have to be careful," Sora said definitively. "I know that I'm right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although he'd made a silent oath to treat Riku and his friends with more respect, and to try to become closer to them, Sora found it difficult to even think about Riku let alone to try to approach him. Every time the silver-haired boy entered his thoughts his stomach twisted uncomfortably and he felt dizzy. As much as he tried to think of a way to initiate a new friendship with Riku, he still felt painfully uncomfortable around him.

Two whole days had passed since his conversation with Wander, and while he showered alone after practice in the school locker room he found Riku entering his mind once more. Sora felt his face turning red and he tried to force the other boy from his thoughts, for more than one reason.

When Sora turned off the water to the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he heard the door to the locker room open and he quickly stepped behind the nearest row of lockers to hide. Despite taking a shower in public every day for the past year, he still felt embarrassed about having to dress and undress with others around. He found his locker and was entering the combination to get to his clothes inside when he heard footsteps right behind him.

Suddenly strong arms had pinned him against the metal lockers, and Sora cried out just as the other person's body pressed against his from behind. After the initial shock of being attacked, Sora began to struggle in the other's grasp.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed. "Let me go!"

"That's not a very 'friendly' greeting," said the other boy. "What happened to wanting to get closer, Sora?"

Sora gasped and unsuccessfully tried to look behind him. "Riku?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Riku chuckled into Sora's ear. "I got tired of waiting. You're such an idiot, Sora. You say one thing and then completely ignore me. Now how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Riku…" Sora panted as he continued to struggle against the other boy's strength. "I… I meant to talk to you, I really did…"

"You really think talking would have helped?" Riku's eyes narrowed angrily. "You think I actually believed you would have left your soccer buddies to be with me? Like I said, you're just an idiot. You'll always be one, as long as you're one of them." Riku grabbed Sora's waist with both hands and whirled the boy around in a wide arc, slamming him down on his stomach on the locker room bench, the towel dropping from Sora's waist to the floor at the same time.

Sora grunted in pain when he hit the solid metal bench and felt tears stinging his eyes. So Wander was right all along…

"Goddamn you, Riku…" Sora hissed through clenched teeth while the other boy held on to both of his arms.

"Don't mutter at me like that, Sora," Riku said in a calm, patronizing tone. He had pulled his belt from the loops in his pants and was busy wrapping it around Sora's wrists. "You know you don't hate me. You never will, no matter what I do to you."

Sora fell silent and clenched his jaw. He knew that the other was right, but didn't want to show the slightest sign of admitting it, not in this situation. Instead he asked, hesitant, "What do you mean, 'no matter what you do'?"

Riku finished binding the other's wrists. Sora lay on his stomach lengthwise on the bench with his hands bound beneath it, completely trapped. Riku leaned over the naked body, smiling softly. "What do you think I mean, idiot?" he straddled the bench just behind Sora and ran his hands smoothly over the wet skin, from the sides of his chest down to his thighs. Riku's smile widened when he heard Sora's gasp of surprise.

The brunette panicked and fought against the belt holding him down. "Stop it, Riku! This isn't funny!"

"Shut the hell up," Riku growled, digging his nails slightly into the other's skin. "I know this isn't funny, I'm completely serious. Just sit back and enjoy it, virgin boy. And stop wiggling around."

Despite Riku's command, Sora struggled harder when he felt the other boy's tongue tracing the length of his back. He moaned, and realized with a blush on his features that it was a moan of pleasure. Riku, his hands still caressing Sora's skin, chuckled darkly.

"So it was true," Riku mused aloud. "You really did like me. All that time…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sora muttered, trying to hide his reddened face and another reddened part of his body, to no avail. He gasped loudly when he felt Riku's fingers wrap around his stiffened cock.

"Sure, Sora," Riku whispered sensually in his ear, nibbling gently on the skin. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Riku…" Sora said softly, tears trailing down his face, "don't do this. Please, don't do this…"

"It's too late. I told you I'm tired of you pushing me away. Now I'm going to make sure you never forget me. Ever." Riku put his two forefingers into his mouth, slicking them with saliva, then brought them to Sora's tight entrance and, without mercy, forced the wet digits inside. Sora let out a strangled cry, bucking against the forced invasion, then stopped when the fingers only slipped deeper inside of him. Riku smiled and wiggled them around inside of Sora's wet entrance, stroking the boy's ass with his other hand at the same time.

At first Sora's face contorted with the pain of Riku's fingers inside of him, then gradually his rebellious wiggling turned into an action similar to writhing in pleasure. He closed his eyes, and when Riku's wet fingers touched deep inside of his body he gasped and arched into the touch. Riku, no longer feeling the sadism from before, now that Sora was starting to enjoy it, leant over and pressed warm kisses down the length of the brunette's back. His free hand felt its way to Sora's stiff member and began stroking him hard, deliberately going all the way from base to tip with smooth, fluid gestures. While Sora was distracted, moaning and gasping while lost in ecstasy, Riku unzipped his pants and rubbed his own hardened erection between the wet cheeks of Sora's ass.

Sora whimpered and did his best to look back at the boy behind him. "Uhn… Riku…" he said softly, and the silver-haired teen met his gaze. Sora took a deep, shuddering breath. "You… you were right. I could never hate you. Never… but… if this is all I am to you, we can't ever be like we were before… never friends again…"

Riku's light green eyes gazed unblinkingly. The brunette's body was wilted with resignation, naked and completely submissive to Riku's desires, and all Sora could do was lay with his face pressed to the cold metal bench and his eyes looking back, pleading with Riku.

The silver-haired teen looked down, and then removed his fingers from Sora's body. There was a question in the brunette's eyes and stance, until Riku pressed the tip of his erection into his wet entrance. Sora gasped and clenched his teeth in pain, and Riku's head tilted back as he moaned in pure bliss. Surely this was better than the climax that was supposed to come later. Riku caught his breath and opened his eyes again.

"Yes, Sora," Riku's voice was softer than before, too weak to speak at a higher volume. "We can't ever be friends again." His hips slid smoothly forward, thrusting his stiff erection deeper within the brunette, who whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Riku smiled and leant over at an almost impossible angle toward the other boy's ear. "We can't be friends," he whispered, his voice filled with lust, "but we'll be so much more."

Sora felt the smooth shaft of Riku's dick sliding out of his body, and then, letting out a cry as it happened, it smoothly slid back in, ramming deep inside of him. At first the other boy went slowly, adjusting to Sora's tight muscles, and then as he loosened, the slamming inside of Sora's body became faster and more forceful. The brunette found it hard to breathe, though holding his breath only intensified the feeling. For a few moments he let go of all logic and civility and indulged only in the sparks of euphoria gathering in his body.

The feeling of finally having taken Sora's body for his own increased the excitement Riku felt growing in his chest and propelled his movement. He moved fluidly, his hips keeping a steady rhythm in and out of the other's body. Riku's hands shook near the end, and the vibrations of the hand still holding tight to Sora's tight cock made the brunette scream. Riku, startled by the noise, rammed hard into the boy's tight hole and gasped as he released hard without pulling out. Sora moaned and shuddered as he reached his climax shortly after, spilling his milky seed onto the bench below him.

Both boys stayed still for several moments, gasping for breath. Riku was the first to move. He leaned forward and took Sora's bound wrists into his hands, working to release them from his belt. Sora lay silent on the bench, blushing when he felt Riku's cock sliding out of him. He squirmed uncomfortably until he was finally released and able to sit up. He leaned back, expecting to lean against Riku's body, but the silver-haired boy had already moved and Sora gasped and fell awkwardly onto his back.

Riku had picked up Sora's towel from the floor and was cleaning himself and zipping his pants back up when Sora sat back up, glaring at the older teen indignantly. "So that's all, is it? You're just going to fuck and run?"

The silver-haired boy sighed and tossed the towel at Sora. "I'm sure you have something else you need to get to. I got what I wanted. I won't hold you up any longer." He was turning to leave when Sora stood, still naked, and lashed out at Riku, grabbing him firmly by the wrist.

"No!" he shouted, fuming. "Not this time, Riku! You're not walking away this time like it was no big deal!"

Riku turned to face him, annoyed. "Then what do you want, Sora? Tell me."

Sora glared at him a moment longer, then quite suddenly grabbed the front of the taller boy's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Riku, startled, did nothing at first. Then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck, holding him close against his body. It was several moments before they both let go, and by then Sora had managed a small smile.

"See you later, Riku." He said, his tone more of a question than a statement.

Riku nodded and, smiling, turned to leave once more. "See you later, Sora."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I ended it this way on purpose! I do plan on writing another chapter, but this one took so long I felt like it needed to have a sense of completion at the end. It's not over though! I just have a hard time writing sex scenes. How sad is that? They take me forever! The next one should have lots of sex though. Oh yesss. Until then, have lots of ooey gooey wet dreams and take care! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
